A traditional hammer structure comprises a grip handle and a hammer head provided in the front of the grip handle, when this structure of the hammer is used, because the hammer and the grip handle are fixedly connected, when the hammer acts directly on a nail or an object needed to be hammered, according to the principle of the acting force and the reacting force of a force, except that the object to be hammered offsets a part of the force, a considerable part of the reacting force will rebound back, which will hence shake the user's arm, hence the user will feel uncomfortable, meanwhile the hammering effect is also discounted. It is an object of the present inventors to minimize the vibration generated by the hammer to the arm when the hammer is used.